Fictional Reality
by Nyansei-kun
Summary: A simple dreamer who dreams that her dreams would come true but in a blink of an eye, it all came true but it wasn't the type she wanted it to be. Would she be able to cope up with the sudden atmosphere and to have her dream finally come true? WARNING: Some may be OoC.


"Ahh~ mukae ni kite ne… Giotto" are the words of boredom that escaped from a freshman college girl named Mayu. Sitting while half daydreaming inside their store and the half is waiting for a costumer to come by for they really needed the money to pay their bills, but it didn't stop her from continuing the story in her mind. - a foreign blonde, handsome man with the height of 180 and just irresistible to look at, her most beloved character, her imaginary, fictional and would be a dream come true husband; Giotto. Those orange, gentle orbs that would look right at her with love added with his killer gentle and faint smile made her fall in love with him deeper- . "How much is this?", her daydream was cut off when a costumer asked her all of a sudden. Standing up as she rolled her eyes saying to herself, 'tsk, wrong timing naman oh!'. Smiling sheepishly kindly, she answered, "55, but I'll give it to you for 50". "ay, it's expensive na pala. Before, it was just 45." and puts the stuff back to its place and walks off. Narrowing her eyes at them as they leave before she fixes it. 'tsk, so annoying! If you want something cheap, go back to the old ages! Old people', and back to her place to continue her dream. Before she could go on, she mumbles, 'I wish I could turn back time'. Remembering the past where they still have money and she didn't really need or want some things or random stuffs like phones or toys, she just misses the time she spent with her family together in their store, her cousins and how they play on the street together with her sisters and brother as their mother watch over them while smiling. As emotions easily get to her, tears started to gather on her eyes. Blinking her eyes a couple of times to stop her self from shedding tears, she sighs deep and faintly smiling to continue where she left off with her daydream. Still, sometimes, costumers would come to buy and sometimes, to just disturb her daydream. This sequence went on for days and months and mostly, she imagines that Giotto, her dream guy would really appear, looking for her.

Spacing out, eyes looking somewhere far and not even bothering what would happen to her surrounding, she suddenly felt so lonely, empty, longing for his touch, his kiss, to be wrapped in his embrace; tears started to trickle down as she lie down on her bed. Softly and slowly sniffles and wipes her tears so her sister won't notice, she covers her entire being with her blanket and goes to sleep before she could think of something even sadder. Those tears are meant for her fantasy and fictional husband Giotto, but then it was also for her past unrequited feelings. She falls in love easily, first, it was Hyuuga Natsume (GA), Dante (DMC), Souma Kyo (FB), Tasuki and Nuriko (FY) and Kurapica (HxH), and maybe there were more. They all have someone they like, they love and some, she saw them paired up with someone and its just that she just can't take them away, though again, it was all another fiction characters but her tears are real since she did love those characters. One after another, she uses a new character to fix up her broken heart. Then she thought, 'I guess this is what people get when they are only after good looks'. **hahaha! So emotional!** Since she's used to being left behind, and those sequences of heart aches, she manages to go along with it, she even thought that her final love would be Kurapica but she was proven wrong, thanks to an admin in FaceBook, the owner of a KHR fan page, she fell in love with the Giotto the admin made up for her; the gentle, kind, nice, handsome and loving Giotto who only loves her. Since her fantasy is written with the help of someone, she made herself believe it; that Giotto would be her last love, she even forgets the real boys she used to have a crush on. Due to this over dreamed fantasy, she convinces her self to look for some black magic, but who could she find help with? Should she crazily talk to a poster in her room, to a demon named Sebastian to make a deal or whatever? Nope, she didn't. All she did was dream and dream and daydream and wishes with all her heart that at the little least bit, she could get a glimpse and would be able to touch her fictional husband. Even though her phone is filled with pictures of him, she has a poster of him, she was never satisfied. Yes, he is there, yet he wasn't. Those eyes don't look at her, warm breathes he could never give off, words she has to say that can't be heard, words she wants to hear and his touch, to be wrapped around his embrace to make her feel loved and secured. All the emptiness she feels that only he could fill.

"Ouch-!", she squeezed her eyes shut by the pain she felt on her bum as she fell somewhere. Looking around, she couldn't recognize the place. She distinctly remembers that she was just in her room a moment ago. She remained sitting there as she examines the surroundings; wide flower beds are arranged accordingly, grasses surrounded them and trees that made rustles and gentle brushes as the wine blew through them, the air atmosphere is colder. Behind her was a huge mansion, and that's when a woman of around 50's came rushing to her. The old woman was dressed in old fashioned foreign dress and white hair tied firmly on the upper back of her head. She was speaking a language she couldn't understand and all she did was look at her confused as the old woman helped her up and dragged her in the back of the huge mansion, a smaller house and full of rooms and doors, it looked like a boarding house. A dress was reached out to her and when she received it, she asked, "excuse me? Where is this place?", when the old woman heard her, she was almost taken aback. "You speak in English?" as she asked, she was busily looking over the drawer and when she found what she was looking for, she hurriedly combed Mayu's hair and tied it up. "So, you're an English speaker who is looking for work here in Italy, that don't always happen" she says as she smiles. When the old woman's done tying her hair, she pats Mayu's back, "wear that and hurry to the kitchen, you need to finish a lot of things now. The master is coming back from business and we're short in hand so we're doing things double time!". As the old woman was talking, Mayu did as she said, wearing that dress; a white long sleeve and a maid's apron on the skirt, she now knows what she's gonna do here. Influenced by the rushing of the old Lady, she didn't ask anything anymore and just followed her instructions. "I am Madame Beatrice, the head servant of this mansion. And you are?", "I-I'm Mayu", her only response feeling awkward, scared and confused at the moment. "hm, then go now, the master will arrive in an hour and all things need to be perfect." Madame Beatrice's last words as she left. Not knowing what to do, she peeked out and she saw a girl, calling out to her, she walked towards her, "..uhhmm.. well, hi. D-do you know where the kitchen is?". The girl looked at her surprised by her language and without saying anything, she pointed in a direction where a door looked mostly like the back door of the kitchen. She bowed and thanked the girl and headed out to the kitchen. Nervously opening the door, she peeked inside and sees around 4 or 5 people busily doing things around the kitchen, 'a cook, must be 4 of them and the other one is sweeping, a trash boy?'. She saw the dished piled up so without asking anyone, she headed straight to the sink and started washing the dishes, it almost didn't ran out since after one comes another. She went on washing for about half an hour or more. When she finally finished, she looked behind her and sees the others preparing for their lunch. 'Oh, is it noon already?' asking her self then she saw then gesturing at her to come and eat. Faintly and nervously smiling, she walks over them and sat on the chair provided for her. They were chattering to each other while she, just staring at the food on the table, the only thing she could eat was bread and vegetables and a fruit. Silently having her lunch, she was looking each of their faces, they all look nice people, "finish in 5 minutes, we're not done with things to be done yet!" and a clap was heard, a signal to hurry things over and when she glanced, it was Madame Beatrice. She finished her meal right away and by Madame Beatrice's next instructions, they only have 20 minutes left to clean the living room, the dining room and all the corners of the place. By that, Mayu's eyes widened upon seeing the things inside the mansion and it really is huge place. She was assigned to the dining room and the stairs. There we're about 4 of them in the living room to clean the area, she didn't wanna touch the table, afraid that she might break something and be tossed out from the place to outside of this place she doesn't know. Taking the pail and a rag, she got on her knees and wiped the floor as fast and clean as she could, after then, two of them hurried to wipe clean the steps of the stairs. When both of them are at the last step of the stairs, the door opened and all she could see was the bright rays of the sun coming in and the maids and butlers lined up with their head bowed. She almost panicked wanting to run away thinking she's working under a powerful man in the world, her eyes started to roll as she felt dizzy before her co-maid who was just across to her called out to her and told her to just bow her head since they are at the sides of the stair and another line of maids and butlers are lined all the way up the stairs. Feeling relieved, she bowed her head not even daring to glance up. With her head bowed, she could just hear talking of men in their language. She remained her head bowed for about 3 minutes making her back hurt and only raised up when her co-maid told her it's ok now, though she said it in her language. Since they were not yet done with their work, they continued for the next hours as Madame Beatrice told them to clean the garden and the backyard as well. The day passed by so fast, yet it felt like it was short but one thing is for sure, the place is just huge.

As night time came, she returned to the boarding-house-like at the back of the mansion and in her room where Madame Beatrice pointed out, she met her room-mate. "Good evening", her soft greeting to the girl writing something on her desk. The girl looked at her and smiled, "buona sera"_,_ pausing, she awkwardly continued, "you, new here?". Mayu nodded and smiled back. She sat on her new bed and sighed deeply in relief that they are finally done for the day. Almost forgetting, she realizes that she just complied to Madame Beatrice though she didn't really ask to work here. Giving up, she just marked in her head that she can't help it, just that, her family would be worried for her if she don't return soon. She lied down on the bed, tired, she closed her eyes and a teardrop slowly trickled down. Without saying another word to her roommate, she fell asleep and silence filled the place.

"Hey, it's time to wake. Lotta work to do", those are the words she heard that woke her up. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to see her roommate ready to go. "Buongiorno",a gentle smile then formed on her face. Mayu sat up and totally got awaken by those words. " 'Morning", is her short greeting back to her. "Time to go, come on!" reaching out a hand which she takes right away and soon they headed to the kitchen. "Ah, what's your name?" Mayu asks as they sat on the table to have their breakfast, "Karla. And you?" "Just call me Mayu". "So, how old are you? How long have you been working here?" a sequence of question she wanted to know about her new friend, the first she got after being here all of a sudden. "23. Been here since 16" she answered without second thoughts. They all started to eat together. The kitchen was big enough to fit all the maids and butlers working here before they start their early busy day. "By the way, what time is it? It's still quite dark", another question slipped from her mouth. "Sleep by 11, wake at 5, eat 5:15 to 5:30, lunch 11, afternoon break for 30 minutes and dinner at 8. We need to rush things so that nothing would be a hindrance to the master, you got that?" a loud and firm voice of superiority said. Without a doubt, it was Madame Beatrice. Blinking her eyes as she processed what she said, she faintly nodded and glances at Karla with a sheepish smile and the girl smiled back. After finishing their breakfast, the same like yesterday, she washes the plates, as she did, she remembered that she didn't have dinner last night, tiredness took her away from the thought of hunger. After washing the plates, she looked for Karla but then Madame Beatrice saw her, "new girl, Mayu was it? Take this to the master's quarters, you have to see the master of this place so you'd know who you're working under of", gives her a silver tray with a good smell of coffee she never know of and an expensive looking dishes. 'Is it really for breakfast?' she took the tray and nodded. "Yes, ma'am" headed to the master's quarters, she looked back and asked, "Madame, which room is he in-?" but then Madame Beatrice is now out of sight. Biting her lower lip, her eyes widened, 'where am I supposed to go?'. A scared thought came in her, 'what if I opened a wrong room? What if I arrive at his quarters too late? The coffee will get cold, the food won't taste good. Oh no! I'm dead~~! TT^TT'. By then, she saw a middle aged butler pass by. "Oh thank goodness! Sir, where is the master's quarters?" she asked him with relief. The man was looking at her curiously but then he answered, "Through this hallway, turn right, the fourth door on the left". Mayu smiled and bowed, "thank you". As she walks heading to the direction, she passed by a window where she saw the dawning of a new day, 'wow, so pretty', she stopped to take a short while to sink the scenery in her memory. 'Oops! The master's breakfast!' hurriedly, she mumbles the direction the butler told her earlier. Standing in front of the door, she takes a deep breath and knocks. Hearing a faint answer, she opens the door and went inside. Her head is slightly bowed though her eyes are looking around the place, its neat and well arranged 'well, he just arrived back yesterday' is what she thought to her self. _**"**__Appena messo__giù__lì__.__**",**_she didn't understand it and remained standing holding the tray firmly with both her hands. She didn't quite see his image for the curtains are still closed ceasing the sunlight to come in. The man looked up from the booklet he's reading to see the maid who has brought his breakfast, _"Ho detto__si può semplicemente__mettere__lì__" _but still, she didn't understand, she was thinking 'is he mad because I was late? Did I disturb his sleep or from reading his book?' Her panicked thinking stopped when she sees the man's faint silhouette getting down from his bed and parted the curtain halfway. Wearing deep blue pajamas, the man looked at her with bright orange orbs with his silky golden hair sparkling in beauty as the sunrays hit them. With those eyes piercing through her, she was in awe that she slightly gaped. _"Hm__, __una nuova__cameriera?__va bene__, __puoi__lasciare__ora__, __appena messo__il vassoio__su quel tavolo__. __" _is his instructions again slightly gesturing at the table. Mayu, still in shock, her eyes didn't blink and just stared at him. "Master… Giotto. . . ?", that name escaped her mouth and though it was almost a mumble, the master heard her**. **_"_Yes, that is me_. __Puoi andare__adesso."_ She placed the tray on the table still mesmerized by what she just saw; the real image of her fantasy, her fictional husband. Her mind is in shambles and unconsciously, like a robot complying to its master's command, she walked out and headed downstairs to continue her work. In the dining room while wiping the floor, her mind was still occupied by that image, his image and that drowning beautiful voice. Karla saw her and poked her cheek, "what is wrong?" she asked, worried. Mayu looked at her, "I saw Giotto". Karla's eyes slightly widened but then she shows a kind smile. "Should call him master. He's Gorgeous, right?" she says as she helps wipe the floor. "And he have a beautiful fiancée. They sure fit together" she smiles like seeing a couple made from heaven. The fiancée word shocked Mayu, "fiancée?!" her surprised question of clarification. Karla smiled and nodded. Feeling in her chest a heavy burden, tears gathered in her eyes until it trickled down continuously. Looking down trying to hide her tears and wipes the floor where her tears fell, 'of course he have someone he loves already, he's handsome, and rich. What more could a girl possibly want from him?' "They are kind, too." Karla added.

After they finished cleaning the dining room, Mayu picked up the pail and they headed out to the next place. It didn't take long to finish because it was almost done from yesterday. After then, she didn't realize that it's past noon break. Nothing to do anymore and just waiting for Madame Beatrice's orders, Karla and Mayu sat on a bench near the maid's house and just in front of them is the vegetable garden. "You okay? You're quiet since earlier." Mayu, still spacing out, she just shook her head until she couldn't hear anything else what Karla was saying. Her head was spinning, she couldn't think straight, and what she told herself was, ' . . . ahh~ and another one. Whatever, I'm used to it. So it's totally fine!' She looked up and droplets of rain started to pour, as well as her tears. Smiling sadly, she stayed seated there until it became dimmer where she sat and the rain didn't fall on her anymore. "You'll get sick, you know?" Karla held Mayu's hand and pulled her inside the house and to the bathroom. "You should take a bath now so the sickness won't come, alright?" Karla then left her with a change of clothes. A body without a soul, that's what Mayu looks like right now. With her drenched clothes, she turned the shower on and letting the water flow down as her tears did so, too. After 15 minutes, she got out of the shower with her sleeping clothes on and headed to her bed right away to sleep it all. 'It's just a dream, I'm gonna wake up and I'll be back to my house. It's just a dream. A bad dream.' She kept on thinking that until she really fell asleep.

Woke up from the bright sun's rays, she sighs deeply in discourage. She's still here. "I see… well, how am I supposed to get home then?" she mumbles and sits up when she heard the door creaks open slowly and realizes that she's late. Looking at the person coming in, he abruptly stood up and searched for her clothes; maid's clothes. _"Buongiorno",_Karla came in with a plate of egg sandwich and hot milk-chocolate. "I told Madame that you won't be able to work for today due to yesterday's rain. She says she'll pardon you for today only since you're new here", she places the plate and the cup on the desk and holds Mayu on her shoulders then puts herback in bed. "So you should rest, I'll do things doubled up for you", and smiles sweetly at her. "Thank you, Karla", glancing at the sandwich, she looks back again at Karla, "don't think so badly of my question, but, why are you so nice to me?" looking at her seriously. Karla smiled and sat beside her while reaching for the plate and cup and gives it to Mayu, "… because you remind me of my sister. She tends to keep her feelings inside not wanting to burden someone else." Her brief answer to her and stood up heading out. "Take a rest, you don't even realize you're having a fever. Eat that and go back to sleep, alright?" Mayu blankly stared at her, couldn't say a word to that, she places the plate on her lap and checks her temperature. Convinced, she just smiled and ate her breakfast then back to sleep. She woke up after an hour or two feeling like she don't want to just stay still inside the room, so she wore her dress and headed out to help around. Not wanting to be in a boxed place, she decided to help in the garden, weeding and watering the flowers. It took a couple of hours more until noon struck yet she didn't feel hungry or tired, she continued the work to keep her self busy than to think of useless stuffs. Skipping her lunch and instead, after she was done helping in the garden, she went to the kitchen to do her unfinished job. "I thought you'd take a rest for the day, aren't you sick?" Madame Beatrice asked with a faint hint of worry. "I'm feeling better, Madame, I feel like I'll get worse if I just stayed bed-ridden", she answers after she glanced at the owner of the voice and continued washing the plates. "hm, but I won't be responsible if you got worse due to that irrational reason of yours", she then left to do more things to be organized.

After a month and few days, Mayu is now used to as maid in this place though she completely don't know the reason why she was brought here by fate in the first place.

Everyone is busy; cleaning every corner making sure its sparkling shiny, the cooks are cooking many dishes and all are special, decorations are placed on the walls and the ceiling, flowers are put on vases in every table and in every corner and the chandelier is cleaned crystal clear. Mayu, as one of the servants, knows pretty well what the event would be. It has been decided a long time ago. Though she pretty knows that this day is going to come but she's still surprised. Today is the grand wedding of her master Giotto and his fiancée Viola; well now, she's his bride-to-be.

"Perfection may not be found in any one in us, but with love, and because of love, each one of us is perfect. And this has been first proven by our Savior, Jesus above". The priest starts to say as the vows are to be said. "Do you, Giotto of Vongola, take this woman to be your truly wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for poorer or richer, in bad and in good times?" the priest asks as he's standing in front of the couple. "Yes, I do", his answer as he holds her hands with his and smiles. "And do you, Viola of Sumire no Hana, take this man to be your truly wedded husband?" "Yes, father, I do", she says while looking at Giotto with tearful eyes and smiling happily. After exchanging rings, the priest says as a close. "As the power vested in by the powerful one above, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." As it was said, Giotto slowly raised the veil and leaned closer to kiss his wife as a seal to their marriage contract which, Viola kisses him back. A loud applause is heard in the church and the guests stood to show their respect for the newlywed couple.

After the wedding, everyone gathered in the mansion's hall having a banquet. "I thank you all for coming to witness our wedding and celebrate it with us", Giotto says as he reaches out a hand to his wife and helps her stand from where she sits. Tall, perfect body figure, fair white skin, long wavy brunette hair and angelic face. Drawing her close to him, he holds her by the waist as he looks right in her beautiful green eyes. "Living in this world finally meant for me the moment I saw you. I wanted to live my life with you and now, it has been granted. To my beautiful wife, cheers." Raises his glass of wine and softly clanks it with her glass. '… a perfect couple.' Is what Mayu had only thought of as she looks at the couple from a corner. "I also wish to be wed with the man of my dreams~" Karla interrupted her silence as she popped up standing beside her. "Yeah~ who wouldn't." her short reply to her faintly smiling though a hint of sadness is painted on her face. Karla gently patted her shoulder then dragged her out of the hall. "Mayu, you don't have to worry. There are always ups after downs. Cheer up and wait for your own time, then you'll be granted a better life. Trust me." She smiles at her worried. "Thank you, Karla, for always being there for me." Mayu hugs her tight and silently shed her tears as Karla comforted her, gently rubbing her back.

Three days after, Viola is now living in the mansion as the Lady of the house. Mayu, still couldn't shake the feeling of wonder and pain, she avoided the couple, especially Giotto, as she could. That fateful day, the breakfast time and the wedding was the first and last time she ever saw him and would never dare again. If she was told by Madame Beatrice to bring the master his meal, or the couple their meal, or even serve at the dining hall, she would avoid it and ask someone else instead, most of the time, Karla, who takes her requests finely.

"Ming~ come here, ming-ming-ming-ming~" Mayu calls out to the cat she has been taking care of for the last month. She found the poor cat starved just outside the mansion's gates after going back from the market. She couldn't leave it be for there was a beautiful violet ribbon tied on the cat's neck. The white cat with black tips on its ears came rushing in after hearing Mayu's calls. "Time for your lunch", then gives it a half grilled fish and some milk. Gently caressing the cat as she sat by the bench near the garden where the cat usually plays, she just looks at it with glee when she heard footsteps nearby. _"Ciao, lei è tua?"_ surprised, Mayu stood up and backs away. It was Lady Viola. Afraid, she ran away and hid but then she bumped with Karla and told her her situation. Karla, playing as Mayu's big sister, she rushed to where Lady Viola is and told her that Mayu don't understand their language. Viola smiled and said "I see. Well, actually, I saw her a couple of days ago with this cat. She caught my attention of how she takes care of it" she says gently with a faint smile. "I apologize for her actions, my lady." Karla bows her head and raises back up when she was told to. "It's alright. Actually, to tell you the truth, this cat is mine. I gave it as a small present to Giotto but when he left, the cat left the house as well and we couldn't find it. I just wanted to thank her for taking care of my cat, Leila". "I understand, my lady. I will tell her that". Viola then left with the cat and brought her in the mansion. Karla heaves a sigh and goes back to where Mayu is and told her about the cat. With a heavy sigh, Mayu sat down to the near bench while looking down. "I see, okay. That's that, so. I don't mind". She says but she clearly is feeling down. After a few hours or random work in the garden, she was called by Madame Beatrice. "Mayu! Did you do something unpleasant?! The master's looking for you. He clearly said he wanted to see 'the maid who don't understand our language'!" she says loudly which made Mayu feel scared as well. "I- I don't think I did something to make the master mad, Madame. I never broke any rule or things and I never came near them." She answers stuttering. "Hmph! If that is so, then go. He's calling for you." Mayu looked at Madame Beatrice as if asking her to not let her go. When she was not granted her plea, she looked for Karla's image and she found her busily helping in the kitchen. Hurrying over to her, she asked for her help but she was again denied. "Oh, it's gonna be alright, dear. You're gonna be fine." With that, she felt like she was to face alone a huge trial ahead. While she was on her way to see the master, she did her best to think positive. Yet again, there was nothing she did positive to please the master making her all more afraid of what's going to happen. Standing in front of the door, she took in a deep breath and knocked. She faintly heard a response and upon opening the door, she saw the master sitting on the sofa with a book in hand. As the master looked at her, he placed his book down and stands up. Mayu, being stiffened, she was only able to stand by the door, just in case she needs to run away, the door is right behind her. "Do come in. I'd like to have a small talk with you." Master's command, she walks towards him and stops in a distance. "Master, I humbly apologize to whatever I may have done wrong. If it was because of the garden that is ruined in some sort, I apologize to that. If it's because I don't know your language, I deeply ask for your forgiveness." Babbling all the sorts she thinks she might have wrong, she bowed down. "Oh, the life saver is here." A female voice is heard after the tension she just felt for saying all that. Raising up, she sees Viola's figure with the cat in her arms. The cat jumped down from her and walked towards Mayu and nudged it's self on her feet. Purrs of the cat filled the room at that moment until it was broken by a chuckle. "hahaha. It's not about that. I fully know that the ruined parts of the garden is not your fault, it was Leila playing with the flowers. And bout you not speaking our language is never a bad thing." Mayu was taken aback after hearing his chuckle which she never heard before. She was speechless there and she almost couldn't move. Viola came close to her and held her hands. "I want to thank you for finding my- our cat, Leila. I wasn't able to tell you because you ran once you saw me. Why is that?" looking down at her hands with Viola's, she felt their kindness yet she still couldn't let go of the feeling of sadness and pain which was added when they took the cat she found and though they have said that in English, she still looked at them like she didn't understand a thing and remained quiet for a minute. "You ran away? Why did you do that, girl?" Giotto repeated the question to break the silence again. ". . . I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do and I just felt scared—". She stopped there realizing what she would've said next. She slowly and gently retrieved her hands back from Viola's hold and stepped back with her head bowed politely. "I sincerely apologize Master, my lady, but I must be going now." She turned away from then and headed for the door but then she was stopped, "wait, I already told Beatrice that I would be borrowing you for some time, so calm your self", Giotto says and sits back down picking his book to continue reading. "Why are you in a hurry? It's not like we're gonna eat you", Viola asks followed by a little joke and she giggles but soon she stopped when she's standing beside Mayu and saw her tears flowing. "Wh- what is it? Are you in pain? What happened, dear?" Viola asks worried and a little hint of panicking how to help her stop from crying. That tone in Viola's voice alerted Giotto. He stood up and approached the girls. Faintly sighing, he don't know how to deal with this things, he said, "are you having problems? Why don't we talk for a while and maybe you could share your thoughts with us?" Mayu still couldn't move on, she really wanted to run away but feeling like she'll be too rude to do that, she almost complied to them until a knock was heard and as the door opened, Karla came in to inform them that dinner is served. Seeing Mayu in that state, Karla interrupted, "ah- Mayu. Why are you crying?" glancing at the couple, she bows her head and excuses themselves. "Please pardon us, master, my lady. I'll take care of her." They then left as she's comforting Mayu while they go their way back to their room.

"What happened there? Were you scolded?" Karla asks softly as she slowly rubs Mayu's back. Mayu just shook her head and wipes her tears while sniffling. "No… they didn't. They were so nice and they wanted to thank me for finding Leila." She answers with a crying tone of her voice. "I just felt so scared all of a sudden. It didn't feel like everything was going well. The atmosphere somehow feels sad and it made me cry without any reason at all" she reasons more and slowly calming her self down. "Or maybe it was because- I felt that I would ruin their relationship is I stayed there. I might say what I feel for him over the years and it might cause something awful!" she added as tears flowed down again and yet, her feelings were mixed with anger, not for them, but for herself. "No, Mayu. You said that as an excuse for yourself. What you really felt was a heavy throbbing pain in your heart. You still love him." Karla states like she completely know Mayu. By that, Mayu was surprised for she never mentioned her feeling about Giotto. Looking at Karla, she was speechless. "I know. I told you, you're like my younger sister. I know her pretty well even when she keeps a secret from me, I figure it out sooner or later" Karla added as she caresses Mayu's hair. "Okay. Well now, let's have dinner and go to sleep. You have to rest for tonight and have a better day tomorrow, alright?" Mayu nodded and then they went to have dinner and then to sleep.

The next day, Mayu felt a little better and still avoided to be alone with Giotto or with Viola. Doing her usual daily works. As things never go according to her wishes, she felt something soft brush against her feet and upon looking down, she saw Leila. Mayu leaned down and lifted up the adorable kitty and snuggles with her. "Ohh~ I missed you! How are you, Miming?" she asks the cat as she looks at it. "I'd say she's fine. We never left her alone again or we'll lose her once more" Viola says as she walks towards them. Mayu flinched and abruptly looked back only to see Viola smiling at her. She bowed and puts the kitty down. "Good day, my lady", she greets with her head still bowed. "Good morning", Viola greets her back. "Are you feeling better?" she asks the girl while fidgeting. "-I'm okay, my lady. Please pardon my actions last time." "It's fine. I also thought that I was so bad to take Leila away from you though you've taken care of her whole-heartedly", "n-no… i-it's-. I understand that she's yours, my lady and that you're the rightful owner." "I may agree to that but still, we should have told you personally." Giotto said popping up to join the conversation. Mayu felt more pain upon seeing them together as they stand side by said. "Now, that reminds me. You were that maid who once brought me breakfast who didn't say a thing but instead, the words that only came from you is 'master Giotto'", he states as he reminisce that time. "Yes, that was me." Her answer while stuttering and trying her best not to look directly at them and focused her sights somewhere else. "Where are you looking? Would you kindly look at me?" Viola asks as she leans down peeking at Mayu. She then tries to look at them while clenching her hands behind her doing her best not to cause any misunderstanding again between them. "That's better. Now, would you like to have an afternoon snack with us at the pavilion?" Viola invites. Glancing to each of them, she slowly stepped back. "Excuse my rudeness but, I have to decline your offer, my lady. Y-you see, I… I have other things that needed to be done" she says as an excuse. "No need to worry about that. I have told Beatrice already, so do come with us." Giotto says, eager to have a talk with her.

A silent sigh escapes Mayu as she sits with them and another maid serves their snacks. "I've been meaning to ask you this. Where did you come from? Or should I say, where do you live?" Giotto started which startled Mayu. Looking at him, she took a short while before answering him, "a far place from here. But I would like to keep the name of the place by myself, master." She humbly answers with her head slightly bowed. "I see. Pardon my intrusion. Then, can I at least know your full name?" another question he asks the shy girl. "I am called Myume, master. But I prefer to be called Mayu." "What a pretty name! Does it have a meaning?" Viola exclaims in delight and curiousness upon hearing it. "… uhhh.. I was told that it means 'my dream'. 'my' from mine and yume from the Japanese word which means dream, my lady." "oh my! That sure is lovely. Your parents must love you very much and that you are their dream come true, am I right?" she compliments and asks Giotto for agreement which the man nodded with a faint smile.

Viola is quite fond of the girl. She's polite and cute but she's only shy to the extent that she would cry in fear but it only makes her even more adorable; in her point of view. As for Giotto, she finds her interesting as she's the first one to work her who only knows the English language and she's somehow mysterious to him. And one more thing, his wife seems to have a liking to the girl making him even more curious about her.

A few days have passed until a couple of months came by, they regularly talk together until Mayu is quite used to be with them and to that, she's feeling better to see them together and planted in her thought that they sure suit each other. Closeness grew between Mayu and Viola that most of the time, you'd see them talking in the garden or in the pavilion with Leila and sometimes, with the master Giotto. One cloudy afternoon, Mayu was called out by Viola in her room. Mayu told Karla that' she'll be with the lady and Karla would back her up if she feels like something's not right.

Knocking on the door and entered at once when she was permitted. Walking in, she was greeted by a nod with Giotto and soon, she looks for Viola's figure and found her lying on the bed. "You called for me, my lady?" "Yes, please come closer and sit" Viola invites as she gestures on the chair close by. "I have something important to tell you. And I would like you to keep it a secret, so please don't tell anyone. Only the doctor, Giotto knows about this but I wanted to tell you." Mayu was confused what Viola wanted to say, "What is it, my lady?" silence filled the air as tension grew inside Mayu. She glanced at Giotto who is standing at a short distance and back to Viola. "Mayu… I have to ask you selfishly. …Please take care of Leila and Giotto for me." She says and her eyes were filled with tears despite that she's smiling. But this smile was sad yet a satisfied one. "What do you mean, my lady? Aren't you the one who is supposed to fill that role?" she says as her voice is slightly trembling. "… I'm about to leave, Mayu. I'm leaving this world alone. So I'm asking you again. Look after them, okay?" she says once more as her tears started to trickle down and faint sobs are then heard in the room. Mayu silently cried all of a sudden and hiding her face with her bangs, she clenches her hands on her lap. "Please don't say that, my lady. You still have a lot of time to spend together happily. But then, you should treasure each moment. Please stay" she says desperately while sobbing. Giotto came closer and sat beside his wife then holds her hand. "We treasure our time together, thanks to you, you brought us together closer. You finding Leila surely helped us because we treated her as our own child. So, thank you." Giotto says and his tone is surely saddened by this sad turn of events. "That's right, Mayu. Thank you. But you know, we knew it long ago that I have to say my goodbyes sooner, you were one of the great things I had ever known." Viola says faintly because she's really weak at the moment. By then, Mayu was excused and soon, she came rushing to Karla.

Seeing her, she hugged her right away and cried t her heart's content. Karla didn't know the reason why Mayu is crying this time but as her instinct just tells her to comfort her. After an hour, more or less, Mayu calmed down. "What's wrong Mayu? Why were you crying?" "I can't tell you. I'm sorry." She says as she wipes her reddened eyes. "I was told to keep it a secret until the right time. …'happiness never stays'." That's all she said and Karla just understood the situation so she didn't ask any further. Days passed, Mayu did her work properly yet she was feeling down all this time. She sometimes visits the lady in her room and spends brief happy time with them.

Those long happy hours of chatting with her turned to short moments and soon, it would never happen again. Lady Viola died after two weeks. The medicine didn't work anymore and because of the time is a time when there are only few cures of such illness, she was never cured by a low quality of medicine and low knowledge of the doctors of ancient times. A lot of people cried, their beloved lady died in a young age and was only able to spend short time in her married life. Due to this as well, she was never able to bear a child for she only have a short time to do so.

People were mostly wearing white clothes. All are sad faces. Every one of them felt too sudden by the turn of events, she was a cheerful, lively and a kind beautiful girl. Giotto was silent all the time even 'til they carried her to her last place to be. He only stood by her tomb and placed a bouquet of white lilies atop. Heavy rain started to pour down but he wasn't bothered by it. Mayu, as the lady asked for a favor, she brought an umbrella and sheltered him from the rain. Giotto glanced at her and by her surprise, she saw his tears and by then, he hugged her as like a child looking for comfort from his mother. Mayu was stunned at the moment causing her to drop the umbrella and making them drench in the rain. As the heavy rain poured, she let Giotto cry on her shoulders. This scene only proves how he truly loves her deeply. She also cried but only silently letting her tears flow down as the rain did.

Drinking a hot cup of chocolate, a thick warm towel is wrapped around her as she and Giotto is sitting by the fireplace. Karla was there with them and waits to attend to their needs.

"She was a great woman", Giotto said out of the silence in the room. Both Karla and Mayu glanced up to him. "She was, Master Giotto. And she was lucky she had you." Karla fills. Mayu remained silent as she just listens. He was only able to show a faint smile as if reminiscing the time he spent with her. "Thank you." Karla just bowed her head and soon, she excused her self and Mayu. They both headed straight to their room by then and letting Madame Beatrice attend to the master.

"Mayu, was that the reason you came crying to me last time?" Karla asks once she closed the door in their room. She just nodded in response. "Everything was too sudden. I can't believe what just happened. It felt like it was just a dream." Mayu says in a bit hoarse voice that is slightly trembling. "… it's the will of the Lord. You can't think of any reason but that." Karla says religiously and Mayu just accepted and trusted that. It's the will of the Lord above.

A year passed by after that heart-breaking goodbye and things return like the usual. Mayu working to the places she was assigned and when she have free time, she would go to the garden and pick out weeds. Give Leila her meals or play with her at the pavilion. Not forgetting another task, she would visit Giotto some time and sometimes, Madame Beatrice would give her orders involving the master. The master seems to act like his usual but then, something doesn't seem quite right though it has been so long and everyone was back to the way they were.

She felt a hand pat on her shoulder. She turned to see who was it and sees Karla. "Hey, what is it?" she asks in curiousness because Karla looked quite serious while staring at her. "Hmm…. I just want to ask. Where do you live? And what would you do in the holidays?", "Holidays? When?", "starting the day after tomorrow. It would be five days. By then, I'll be home to visit my family. I really miss them." Karla says excitedly. "We'll have five days of no work?! That's great!- … but, Karla, can I come with you?" Mayu asks while fidgeting and looking at Karla with puppy eyes. Karla wanted to bring Mayu along but she can't. She has her own reasons. "Oh, darling. I wish I could. But I can't. And I can't tell you the reason." She says reasoning and hoping Mayu wouldn't ask any longer. Mayu understood and just nodded. "It's okay. I get it. Well then, guess I'll just stay here to have extra work and money." She says jokingly while raises up three of her fingers while grinning. They then just laughed it off and continued to finish their work.

The day came by and she was left in the mansion with Madame Beatrice and the loyal butler of the house, Mr. Hermano. She never really had a talk with the butler but he was also a kind old man. He was around the same age with Madame Beatrice. The Master was also in the house not attempting to go some place else when he knew he can't bring his little girl, Leila.

The cooking was left to Madame Beatrice, the cleaning was always done by Mayu (though there really isn't much to clean) and the remaining tasks are done by Mr. Hermano. Mayu spends an hour or two with Master Giotto depending on the time she could spare, without ulterior motives, just following the deceased lady's requests. Half of the day, doing tasks and mostly after, looking after Leila.

On the first day, Mayu felt a little odd by the silence. There were no chatters of the maids and their laughter teasing each other. Three days passed by and that schedule went on until the fourth night. The master called some of his close friends to spend some time. They stayed in the mansion drinking, talking about a lot of random things. Mayu then met his famiglias, G, Asari, Alaude, Knuckle, Deamon and Lampo. Out of them, Lampo was the youngest, he was younger than Mayu but he acts like a grown up yet he was lazy.

The day passed by full of mess in the place. Bottles here, there and glasses scattered, some are on the floor. 'They sure took their time to be happy'. Her only thought when the visitors are all brought to their guests rooms. As the dishwasher, she was left alone in the kitchen and washed the plates used by their little get together. The silence gives her the chills all over her body, afraid that something would suddenly pop up in nowhere. She sings a song softly to her self to shake off the fear of being alone in a big place.

"_Someday~ someone's gonna love me~ _

_The way~ I wanted you to need me_

_Someday~ someone gonna take your place~ hmm~. _

_One day, I'll forget about you~_

_You'll see, I won't even need you_

_Someday~ - -I know someone's gonna be there~_

"Is that song meant for someone?" a deeper voice asked in curiousness. She abruptly looked and sees Giotto standing by the door frame with arms crossed leaning his back against the wall. "… ahh.. n-no… there was no one for me to sing it to…" she answered blushing and continued washing the plate. "Hn, I see…" stopping the conversation and just left just like that. 'What did he come here for in the first place?' asking her self with an eyebrow slightly raised and then shrugged. She cleaned for another two hours, and when she was done, she was about to go back and take a rest until Madame Beatrice called her to help her take care of the master. "Eh? He isn't in his room yet?" surprised by then when he was all sober up when he went to the kitchen earlier. "He wasn't used to drinking alcohol that much! He must think that drinking would help him forget about the pain the Lady left." Madame Beatrice complains like a mother with a drunken son due to heart break. Mayu didn't say anything. When the master was put in his bed, Madame Beatrice left first and told Mayu to leave when the master is fully asleep. By that, she stayed in the room sitting beside the bed. As she did, she looked around and upon roaming around she saw the photo of the couple on their wedding day. She could only smile faintly and the sad memories comes pass by her making her shed a tear. "I miss her, too. But I was finally able to let her go. She visited me last night in my dreams. She's fine and she's happy now to where she is." A hoarse deep voice said. Looking back, she saw Giotto sat up while looking at the photo she was holding. She gently put it right back and bowed lowly. "I apologize, master. I shouldn't be touching what isn't mine." "Nothing to apologize for, Myume. It's alright. So, could you give me another glass of whiskey. I'd like to drink more before I go to sleep tonight." "a-alright, master, I'll go get it right away." She felt her blood rushing to her head upon hearing her name from him then rushed downstairs to fetch a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Madame Beatrice asked her why she brought those things and she only answered that the master told her to. Going back up, she poured some into the glass and reached it to Giotto. He was sitting on the sofa and the table in front was only occupied by the bottle of whiskey and a vase or white lilies. It didn't take long when Giotto felt tired. He placed the glass on the table and leaned to rest his body on the soft sofa. Mayu, who was standing still beside him, waiting for him to fall asleep, was suddenly pulled down. She was seated down beside him and not a moment too soon, he leaned and rest on her shoulder while muttering. "I asked your sister about you. But she herself doesn't know much. Are you keeping your identity a secret? And why did you come here?" he went on and even before Mayu could answer, he added. "I was told that a mysterious girl was sent here to fill the things my wife couldn't. I was told that she was close by and that she has deep feelings for me for a long time." He says and slowly leaned back and looked at her eyes. "And I was told that it was you, Myume" Mayu was caught by surprise. She flushed red and was stuttering looking for words to come and out and try to explain. "- - - I—I was- I didn't- I didn't plan this. I didn't know it's going to happen. - - a-all I ever had since then was one-sided feelings that always turn to heart breaks. It was all a dream until I came here. It's true that I had feelings for you but I did all I could to stop that! I loved you but I didn't want to ruin your life with your precious someone so I had to stop! I forced and did everything I could until I managed to control my feelings!" she says nervously while trembling and to the extent that she almost yelled due to the tensed feelings. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry… please don't be mad at me. I'm so—", she kept on apologizing to the point that she cried herself out until she was silenced by the feeling of his warm hand touch her cheek and a bitter-sweet taste she got on her lips. She thought it was only a graze of his thumb that was trying to wipe her tears and accidentally touched her lips. When she opened her eyes due to crying too much, she saw his face too close to her and when her tears started to clear her sights, she was stiffened from what she think she feels. It was his lips touching her lips. It's a kiss! She never knew this feeling. So this is what a kiss feels like. It was somehow bitter due to her tears and the whiskey he drank and something sweet she never tasted before. She tried to get back wanting to pull herself away but he wrapped his arms around her. One was behind her head gently pulling her closer and the other on her waist making their bodies draw closer together. She couldn't let loose but then again, she didn't want it to end yet. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and by every second, it got deeper and deeper. She broke it when she can't take it anymore by pushing him away. Covering her lips with the back of her palm, she stood up and rushed out to the door. She failed to open it when it was closed and locked by Giotto who came after her and cornered her there. She could only think that he's doing this because he's drunk. She wished he'd come to his senses and sober up. Feeling so scared as she sees those bright orange orbs is now filled with lust looking right at her ready to devour her while being. "Please, Master Giotto, wake up" she pleaded as she sobs in fear but soon, this fear gradually faded when he started to caresses her hair gently reaching to her cheek and grazes his thumb while wiping her tears away. She looked up at him wondering if he'd sober up and by then, she was taken again by a deep kiss. This time, she didn't resist and returns his kiss willingly feeling safe in his warm embrace and closes her eyes letting him take her in a different world. She almost snapped her eyes open feeling his slick tongue enter her mouth. A French kiss! She didn't know how to respond to that. Letting him take the lead and let him do what he wanted, she could only comply without complains. She felt him sucking her tongue and alternately, he slips his tongue in her and invites both of their wet muscles to dance in harmony or wrestle for dominance. This process went on until she only felt her self lying down on the bed with Giotto on top of her and slowly roams his hands around her until it found its way on her small chest. When he started to fondle it, a small gasp escaped her and making her accidentally bite his lips. He faintly groaned in pain but it didn't stop him yet. He trailed kisses on her down to her neck until to her collar bone. She felt him as if he was rushing and took his shirt off and she, unconsciously, was already revealing her chest but manages to keep her bra on though both of them still have their clothes on. He went on until one of his hands found its way down her. "N-no! don't touch me ther-", her protests was silenced again by his kisses until she could no longer say any more and was brought by him to this feeling of pain and pleasure. He was a little forceful yet it was gentle. Grasping on his back-shoulder, she lets out a soft moan as he fills her inside and soon, everything was all just pleasure.

- Mayu woke up a few minutes after what just happened. She found her self with her clothes disheveled and Giotto sleeping beside her. She rushed to grab her clothes and wore them right away. Silently leaving making sure the master would not wake up, she left the room in a hurry. On her way, she bumped with Madame Beatrice who was about to come and get her since it was so late already. "Oh! Mayu! What took you so long? Was the master not satisfied with his drink this day?! Ohh! I'm going to give him an earful tomorrow! I'm sure he'll have head aches due to drinking too much!" Madame Beatrice exclaims again as they walk back to the maids quarters. Mayu kept silent until they reached their own rooms. When she got back to her room and was about to sleep, she can't take the scenes off her head and it kept on playing in her mind.

On the next day, she did most of her chores and went with the flow of time naturally as if nothing happened last night, or it was just a dream; too good to be true. She's thankful that she'd wait for just another day until Karla would come back. "Ah! Time for Leila's lunch!" hurrying to fetch the beloved cat's food in the kitchen and instead of the garden, she's been feeding Leila in the dining room now. Upon arriving then, she forgot that the master's famiglias are still here and they're already having their meal and what's more, she wasn't a help to Madame Beatrice and Mr. Hermano at all since this morning to attend to the guests needs. Biting her lower lip, she slowly stepped back trying to run away, but it was too late. "Hey there!" a cheerful call made her flinch and looked at the direction of the voice. A man wearing Japanese clothes, if she's correct. "We were just talking about you" he says as he stood up from his seat and approached Mayu with a smile. "So you are the one who found Leila. You must be fond of cats to take care of her. Just like Giotto!" Mayu didn't know what to say or react to that so she just made a sheepish smile and bowed a bit while her eyes wandered to see Giotto's figure. When she saw him, her face flushed red before she looked down. "Oh? What's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" he asks after seeing her red face and looking down. That kind of question startled her and looked at the man frantically shaking her head. "N-no—I'm f-fine, sir." That's all she said and walked towards where she saw Leila to feed her. After putting down that cat's meal, she bowed her head to the guests and master then left silently.

"Hmm~ what a weird girl" Lampo mumbles while slouching on his chair and playing with his food. "Shut your mouth and eat. We're leaving after this." A man with tattoo on his face said grumpily as he eats his food and the rest did so too. Giotto was silent all the time unless he is asked.

"haaahhh~" a long sigh escapes her as she's seated on the chair in the kitchen. A silence then occupied the place as she talks to her self and wondering about all the things. '… Everything. Why does it feel like it was on purpose? Planned? It's all too sudden!' she complains to her self while making a mess out of her hair. Whimpering, she crouches on the table and mumbles, "Karla, hurry back here."

Tomorrow came by too long for Mayu for she waited for Karla all the time. But thankfully, her patience was rewarded well. Karla came back as scheduled. She brought her old clothes along as she saw it would fit Mayu. "Come here, come here!" Karla called her excitedly and Mayu approached her curiously what she's rushing about. "Ta-da~!" showing a purple dress to Mayu which made the girl gasp in awe. "Isn't it pretty~? It was a gift to me from my mother when I turned 18. It's one of my favorite dresses, too. But it doesn't fit me now because I grew taller. So now, I'm giving it to you!" she says as she reached the dress to Mayu. "… wow~ I love it! Especially the color! Thank you Karla!" she was almost speechless but manages to hug the dress. "But, what made you give it to me? Is there any occasion?" she asks when Karla could have given it to her sister. "A gift. I wasn't able to give you anything on your last birthday, remember? It was also your debut so I kind of felt bad not giving you anything." She explains. "Ohh~! Thank you so much! But you being with that day is enough. You've helped me a lot and now this. Now I don't know how to repay you for all these things." "No worries! You're my little sister here. So thing of it as a gift from your older sister, alright?" she smiles and then, she was suddenly hugged by Mayu thanking her. Sitting on her bed, Karla watched Mayu as she's watching her self in the mirror with the dress in front of her happily. "Mayu…?" Karla softly called her to get her attention from the dress and she looked at her and sat beside her. "hm?" "did something happen?" she asks all of a sudden causing Mayu to lose her smile and slowly, redness flushed throughout her face and looked away from her. "I was right! Well, well, what happened?" asking eagerly, she moved closer to Mayu but then, what she saw after was a look on her face like she had a nightmare. Not knowing what to do, Karla backed up a bit before looking down looking for the answer her self. Slowly rubbing and patting her back, Karla apologized but all of a sudden, Mayu's facial expression changed and said, "I saw a big spider in the kitchen last night". It was kind of a monotone voice and a blank face she showed to Karla after. Karla was taken aback and gasped. "A big spider. . . ?" she repeated and Mayu just nodded. Mayu was just actually trying to dodge the previous topic and made up another story. Time for their chores, though Karla just came back, they went off and unexpectedly, they did a lot of work, aside from Mayu feeding Leila or playing with her in the garden. Days passed by, she's still avoiding Giotto and made her self busy with other things just so she won't reminisce that one night.

"Take this to the master's study. He needs it." Madame Beatrice told Karla while reaching her a tray of afternoon snack and a cup of coffee and Karla just bowed then took it though she really needs to go to the bathroom. On her way, she found Mayu walking to somewhere. "Mayu! Mayu! Do me this favor. Take this to the master's study. I have to go!" and gave her the tray without explaining any further. Mayu, dumbfounded and just took the tray, she watched Karla rush off. Realizing it, she said 'to the master'. Her eyes grew wide. "What!?" is all she could say for there was no one to make her protests too and there was no one in sight to ask the favor for. No choice, she sighs as she walks heading to the study. Knocking and entering, she silently stepped in and found Giotto's figure on his desk reading some documents and he didn't even glance to see who came in so Mayu just placed the tray on the table just in front of his desk and leaves. "Wait. Sit down. I need a word with you." He says still scanning on some documents. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment and mumbles, "yes sir". Sitting on one of the sofa and waited for him to finish whatever he might be doing silently, she tried her best not to gaze anywhere near his figure. A sigh after a long silence was heard in the room as Giotto stood up and took a place opposite of Mayu making her flinch a bit. He sat there resting his back on the sofa as his eyes just looked straight to Mayu's being. The girl was silently frantic inside her head but then she asked. "What is it master Gio-", her question was cut off upon seeing him staring at her like throwing daggers right at her. "Sir?", "Sing that song again." He commands as he leaned to take his coffee. "-What song do you mean, sir?" "That song you sang in the kitchen." He closes any more question that she might come up with or his tone of voice was saying that 'no more questions and just do what I said'. It took her a couple of minutes to muster her courage to sing right in front of him because he said 'sing' so.

_Someday, you're gonna realize_

_One day, you'll see this through my eyes_

_By then, I won't even be there_

_I'll be happy somewhere, even if I cared_

_I know, you don't really see my worth_

_You think you're the last guy on earth_

_We'll I've got news for you_

_I know I'm not that strong, but it won't take long, won't take long_

'_cause… Someday, I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday someone's gonna love me~ _

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday someone gonna take your place _

_One day, I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday - -I know someone's gonna be there-_

Cutting off the song only up 'til there as she felt in her chest something tight that seems to choke her up and that tears filled her eyes. Looking down and hides it from him then wipes it off. She then says in a normal tone. "W-would that be enough, Master Giotto?" after she wiped her tears, she looked at him truly asking if he's satisfied but when she saw his face, she was taken aback that he's still staring at her intently. He calmly put the glass down and asks again. "So, are you singing that song to someone you want to send the message to?" Mayu took a deep breath and unsurely shook her head but then, just after a few seconds, she nodded. "For whom?" he asks more making the girl tongue tied and can't utter the words. After a when she couldn't answer, he stood up and sat beside her; in a safe distance, enough not to scare her away. "That song is for whom, Myume?" he asked again. She could barely hear him for all she could hear is the loud thumping of her heart and her head started to spin. She felt all woozy and when she couldn't take it anymore, she abruptly stood up and faced him, "It's a song for y-!" she wasn't able to finish her words as she fell on his arms; fainted.

Giotto was surprised but thanks to his reflexes, he caught her before she could bump her head on the table. He called for help right away and lifted her up bringing her to his room and laid her down on his bed. "Call the doctor. Now!" he said once a maid came in. It called Madame Beatrice's attention when one of her staff was in a hurry and called the doctor. Rushing to the master, she gasped and spontaneously placed her hand on her chest. "Master, what happened?" she could only ask but then Giotto didn't answer all worried about the girl.

"She's fine. She fainted due to fatigue and stress." The doctor said who came rushing two hours ago and examined Mayu for a while. A sigh of relief from everyone was heard in the room, including Karla who was informed after. "But then, we should avoid making her do a lot of work that would tire her out and cause her stress, it won't be good for the baby." By that said, everyone was surprised. Karla, Madame Beatrice and Mr. Hermano looked at each other wondering how that happened while Giotto, his sight never left Mayu who was still unconscious lying on the bed. "Baby? Doctor, you mean, this girl is pregnant?" Madame Beatrice asked for confirmation which the doctor answered with a nod. She was too surprised that she gasped and almost fainted. As for Karla, she slowly walked beside the bed and kneeled down then held Mayu's hand. "You're going to be a mother, Mayu. Did you hear that?" she says as tears trickled down to her cheeks and smiles gently. "But with who, Mayu? You never told me anything." She asks the unconscious girl and her question made Madame Beatrice and Mr. Hermano glance at each other filled with worry and eager to know the truth. "Thank you, Doctor." Giotto said as he excuses the doctor as well. Karla glanced up at him as he approached the bed and sat beside the sleeping girl. Karla stood up and stepped back giving them space. "You may go." He said letting the others leave them together at the moment. When the left, Giotto slightly leaned down to her and caressed her cheeks then whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sound of birds singing a lively song, soft breezes that went pass the trees, feeling warm and cozy, Mayu opened her eyes and to her surprise, what she saw right away is the image of his ideal husband lying right next to her. She sat right up and checked her self; her clothes are still on, but she wondered why she's in his room, now that you mention it. She slowly got off the bed and sneakily headed out to the door only to be stopped when he managed to grab her hand gently as he was seated up. "Where are you going?" he asks in his husky voice. Looking back, she blushed and slowly took her hand back. "I'm so sorry for intruding, master. I must go back now. Madame Beatrice would be lecturing me later if I don't go back now-" she says persuading him to let her go but then, her stomach started to grumble loudly. Hearing that, Giotto smiled and then it turned into a soft laugher. "I see. Well then, should we have breakfast first?" he asks and stood up but instead of heading to the door, he headed to the bathroom to rinse his self asking her to wait. She did, she waited for him and while waiting, Leila greeted her by nudging itself on her feet before tip-toeing headed to the mirror. Mayu followed her and to her surprise, she looked all messy. Leila must be telling her that. She blushed and fixed her self right away before the master would come out. On their way to the dining room, Mayu was walking behind him but she keeps noticing he's making his pace slower to match up with her. 'Must be my imaginations' she thought. Upon arriving, the breakfast was already served. She though her walking with him was over by then so she attempted to head right to the kitchen but then again, he pulled her with him and made her sit beside him in the table. "Master, I'm not allowed to dine with you." She humbly said softly. "Hn? Who said so?" he asks with a little hint of being sarcastic. She bashfully lowered her head and kept quiet as he gave orders to other maids to bring her her breakfast as well. "Tomorrow, it's Sunday. Would you like to go somewhere?" he asks as if inviting her somewhere. "…n… no, master. (But I have a lot of work to do) Why?" "I'd like to spend the day with you. Would that be alright?". She just nodded as a response and not even attempting to decline the master's offer as she smiles happily. That morning, they dined together and after that, Giotto had to finish his work so he went back to his study, aka, office. Thankfully, Mayu was finally out of sight with Giotto so she rushed and looked for Karla. He found her by the garden talking with the gardener happily. Sneaking from behind, she popped a question near Karla's ear, "what are you guys talking about?" Karla, of course, was startled a little and looked at Mayu behind her. "Mayu! Thank goodness you're awake! Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" Karla asked while examining Mayu everywhere, checking for any bruise or whatnot. Mayu, by Karla's reaction, she was clueless at first until she remembered what happened yesterday; despite the fact that she almost easily forgets things if she had a good dream after a long day(?). She was looking at Karla a bit weirded-out and what she could only say was, "huh? Why? Did something bad happen?" checking her own forehead, she added. "I did remember that I lost consciousness when I was talking with the master yesterday and I woke up sleeping bes- - I had breakfast with him." She skipped what she was about to say. "…Is… there something wrong?" she asks Karla curiously. "Don't you know?" "Know what?" Karla took a breath in before calmly saying, while trying to make Mayu not to be so surprised. "You're going to be a mother." She said. Mayu faintly smiled until she cheerfully answered. "I'm already a mother. To Leila!" "No, Mayu. You're pregnant." The world stopped for a moment for Mayu when she heard that. It's not that surprising to her but she didn't want anyone else to know. She was scared, afraid and she was happy but she didn't know what to do. She's only eighteen and she don't have a family here besides Karla who voluntarily wanted to be her older sister. This place, this world, this time was supposed to only exist in her fantasies but not like this. "… Who told you that?" she asks with a serious face. "The Doctor. He came here by the master's orders after you fainted." "Did… Master Giotto know?" "…Yes. Madame Beatrice and Mr. Hermano also knew. We were there." "What did he say?" Mayu asked again about Giotto's reaction. "… nothing, he acted like he knew it for a long time." Mayu's beautiful morning turned to a grim one by that news which she herself was surprised hearing about. 'So, that's what it was all about. But wait, he was drunk that night! How could he remember? He wasn't sober, was he?' she argued to her self as she walked aimlessly.

Sunday, as promised to the master, she went out with him that day and they went to places she was not able to go to since her only route was the market and the mansion **aww~ poor girl**. They went to some parks. Peaceful and with such beautiful sceneries of lakes and whatever. He took her to fancy restaurants or a street where a fiesta was held. That day was almost perfect, like it was a date yet she fully know it wasn't, it's just another of her fantasies running wild; too good to be true. They spent the whole day together until sunset came. They were in a mountain where she can see the ocean and the beautiful colors of the sunset. "Did you have fun, Myume?" Giotto asked as he looked at the girl sitting beside him. "Yes", is all she answered not taking her sights out of such beautiful scenery and such a smile painted on her face, as if it was telling him that she really had fun for today. "But, Master Giotto, you don't have to do this. A simple life serving you is enough." She gently said as she slowly glanced at him but this time, her smile was kind of sad. Giotto was about to ask her what's wrong but she interrupted, "You have no obligation to fulfill at all." Her remark brought Giotto back to that night.

- When he was having a drink with his famiglias, silence was followed when he told them that there is this girl he have feelings for. "Giotto. Are you sure about that?" A man wearing a coat like of a royal guard or something asked him seriously. Giotto only sighed until that silence was filled by a faint song they heard from a distance. He slowly stood up and searched for the one who was singing and made the others stay at their places. He followed the voice 'til he reached the kitchen and saw the girl washing the plates, the girl he was just talking about. That song is a song of a broken-hearted girl who is doing her best to move on so he thought she already had someone she liked but was left alone. He got mad at whoever that man must be so he turned a bit grumpy after that and asked the girl making her a little startled. Her answer wasn't satisfying to him and that made him even angrier and left without a word. After returning to his famiglias, he drunk himself out yet everything was useless, he can't get drunk yet. He wasn't that strong in alcohol yet he wasn't that weak either.

A couple of hours then, everyone else fell asleep on their seats, most of them are composed. As for him, he can't get her out of his mind as he reminisced the first time he saw her. She brought breakfast for him and she was the first maid who didn't follow his orders right away. Then, she found his cat which was a gift from Viola on his birthday since he loves cats. She spent time with them, especially with his beloved deceased wife, both he and his wife knew that Viola wouldn't live long enough so she herself just decided things on her own accord; woman's intuition, she acted like a bridge to Giotto and Mayu without being too obvious. When Viola passed away, Mayu didn't stop spending time with him, though he knew she was only asked by Viola and was just doing her last favor. She was there to look after his beloved Leila. She doesn't know, he's been looking at her for quite a while now and before he realized it, his feeling grew stronger and deeper for the girl. He felt so bad for his deceased wife but with her approval through a dream where she visited him, she encouraged him and told him that she chose Mayu to fill the time she couldn't spend with him. What she said might be true but it was more than that, he learned to love her. The time she spent so late taking care of him when he got sick. To comply to his requests. The way she smiles and laughs purely. He also asked the girl who was always with Mayu, Karla, requesting for her cooperation and Karla just complied to the master despite that she wasn't quite aware and she don't fully know what he was plotting. He wasn't sure how to tell Mayu his feelings so he used an excuse to show it though action. He was awake, he was fully sober that night. He fully knew what he had done so there was no way he wouldn't know and that he knows he's responsible. Then, there was this issue of the song she was singing. When he heard the message of the song, it brought him a heart-break feeling and thought, 'that song was for me'. He knew after Mayu fainted and her reactions gave her away. His own way of an apology for being so selfish that he didn't convey his feelings through words, he just don't know what exactly to say, he asked her for this day so he could know her a little better.

"Why do you say that? Did you think I would do reckless actions without knowing the consequences?" he said making her realize his own feelings for her but then, she is not the sharp type kind of person to know things just by that. "I apologize if I sound like I offended you but what I had thought was… You were drunk and you accidentally used me as a substitute to Lady Viola." she answered softly as she herself was feeling ashamed of what she just said. Giotto was speechless. He was too surprised to hear that from her. He wanted to yell at her for thinking such a thing but he had no strength to do so. When silence broke in between them, Mayu looked at the sun setting as darkness started to slowly surround them. Not in timing, it wasn't dark yet when she started crying. She was hurt with her own thoughts. She rested her arms atop her knees and hid her face from him leaning down resting her forehead on her arms. Silence broke in between them again and when she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and bowed her head before leaving the man alone. "I better get back now, Master Giotto. Thank you for today." Just by then, rain started to shower down on them as if it was crying for they just can't convey their feelings for each other. Mayu walked while crying and found herself near the road. Walking along it, she didn't pay any heed to the car that brought them here. Giotto, who stayed there for a couple of minutes, he finally realized, he loves her enough that he himself couldn't say it aloud. Before he'd lose confidence, he stood and ran after her but then, she was already out of sight. He rushed and asked his driver if he saw Mayu. The driver pointed to where Mayu was headed without knowing where she'd go. Giotto ran again and followed her trails. Just a minute more, she has almost reached the town but when she was about to cross the street, Giotto grabbed her hand and pulled her in his embrace. Shocked by his actions, Mayu wasn't able to do anything but to stay still in his arms. A soft whisper is heard despite the loudness of the falling rain as it wasn't the ear alone to hear, but the heart as well. "Ti amo". Her eyes widened in surprise. She's knows what those words mean for she's been here for more than a year already. He tightened his embrace to her as her chest started to tighten as well but this time, she responded by hugging him back. She didn't say anything as a response to what he said at first but she just can't get the thought out in her mind that he's only doing this to make her feel that he'll be responsible for his child so. "Thank you, Master Giotto. But please, don't feel too responsible for what happened and to this child." She pulled back and took a couple of steps back. "It's true that I wanted to have a complete family for my baby, but I don't want it from pity. If it's like that, then, I'd rather raise my baby alone." She bowed down again and without looking again at him, she has crossed the street to get away from him. "No! That's not what I mean! It's different from what you think!" Giotto shouted in a distance making Mayu stop from her tracks. "I love you! I learned to love you after all this time." He added while he still looks at her. Mayu turned and looked at him crying again. She didn't know what made her go back to him but her feet started to walk on it's own towards him. Giotto looked at her as she comes back forming a smile on his face. "Why?" is her soft question, not sure if she's asking her self or Giotto. "I don't know any reason but from what I know, 'what you have learned can never be unlearned'." Mayu felt so happy that she ran and jumped, hugging him tight. "Say it again." She says with a pleased and happy smile. Feeling a bit shy for the second time that she actually wanted to hear it, he slightly blushed as he scratched his cheek with his finger and then calmly says, "I love you, Myume." Gleefully, Mayu tightened her arms around him not intending to let him go. "I love you, too! I love you more, Giotto-sama!" They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes not minding the rain and only let go when Mayu noticed the car approaching close to them. She quickly pulled back and in a distance, stood by his side blushing. Giotto just smiled as sighed in relief before holding Mayu's hand and pulled her in the car. "Let's go back home", he said kindly holding onto her hand.

When they got back, Madame Beatrice greeted them just by the door and to her surprise that both of them are drench in rain, she hurriedly called for someone to bring them some towel and prepare something hot for them. Karla voluntarily took some towels in a hurry and gave it to them. Giotto headed straight to his room but of course, bringing Mayu along and it wasn't much of a big deal to the others anymore. Sitting by the warm fireplace and drinking hot drinks, they sat just across each other and Mayu was still feeling a little awkward so she can't properly look at him. Giotto stood up placing his cup on the table in front of him and dropped the towel in the chair. "I'm going to take a warm bath." Is what he said heading to the bathroom. Mayu stood up and nodded before bowing. "P-please go ahead. T-then, I'll go back now. Thank you." She quickly rushed to the door but Giotto said, "Would you get in with me?" Mayu got so red that she couldn't turn to look at him after hearing that and started to think of indecent thoughts and kindly declined. "N-no, thank you, master. W-well then… Good night." Quickly gets out and rushed down to the maids' quarters and to her room. Peeking inside, she was checking if Karla is already back and thankfully, she wasn't yet. Sitting on her bed, she took a deep sigh before deciding to change her clothes; forgetting about the fact that she was drenched. She then went back and lied down to take some sleep until it was disturbed by Karla who banged the door open in excitement. "SO! What happened? Tell me, tell me~!" she hurried and sat beside Mayu before shaking her and forcing her to tell. "—ow- tell you what?" "You fully know what I mean. What happened in your date? Anything interesting~?" sh asks her with sparkling eyes while leaning closer. Mayu awkwardly gets back and looks away. "Nothing… happened…" but by the time she said that, she has blushed clearly. "Oh~ I see. Nothing happened except the fact that you're already together! You're going out with the master now? And soon you're going to be the lady of the house!" she exclaims with a wide smile. "What!? Who told you that?!" Karla teasingly looked at her with a smirk. "You did. Just now, when you turned red." Mayu can't fully hide the fact that something did happen but how can Karla be so exact to the facts that is happening around her. Heaving a sigh, she faintly smiled and shrugs. "Que sera sera."

The next day, the two acted like the usual; master and a servant in the house. None of them told anyone about their complicated relationship, unless the driver found out about it. Giotto would stay in his office to do his works and would only go out to the dining hall to eat, and as for Mayu, always washing the plates but reducing too much work and still have in her schedule to feed Leila, and don't forget, she also have the time to spend with Giotto an hour or two a day. They didn't do anything much more than talking, chatting and a little bit of knowing one another. Sometimes she would fall asleep while in the office and would only be woken up by Giotto when it's already dinner.

A day came when Giotto's famiglias came to visit again and will stay for a couple of days. Giotto strictly told Mayu to not to get close to them. So, she didn't go out the kitchen much or show her self alone and would only go if Karla is with her. That day so early, they started their work and Mayu couldn't quite get enough rest last night due to some work she needed to finish (who knows what that is). Feeling so sleepy, she still washed the plates without much hinder and could still move however she likes (since her tummy isn't big yet). But moving slower, she didn't notice that Karla left her and just wondered where she is now and for a wake up call, she saw two of Giotto's colleagues. The one with the tattoo on his face and the other have black hair. Before she could hide or avoid them, the black-haired man had called her with a pleased smile on his face. "Hello there. You still remember me, right?" he says as he came closer. Mayu stood stiff and slowly turned with her head bowed then nodded. "uhh… yes." "Good, good. Oh, by the way, I'm Asari. Ugetsi Asari. And this is G." he introduced politely and gestured at the man with tattoo on his face. Not knowing where things would go, Mayu decided to avoid them as it was an order from her master. "Umm, pleased to meet you, Master Asari, Master G. and please pardon me for I have things I need to do. Excuse me." She bowed and turned away as she walks steadfast. Getting away from them was not a success for Asari has walked beside her and that G followed close behind them. With a grin on his face, he looks at Mayu as if wanting to have time with her. Mayu slowed her pace and finally stopped then asked. "Did you need anything, Master Asari?" Asari stopped just in front of her and nodded. "Well, yeah. I wanted to ask you for something. Would you come with me?" he asks back. "Tsk. Just take her already. It's not like we're taking her somewhere far or take her away at all." G grunted as he crossed his arms. Asari liked the idea so without saying anything, he dragged her in a room and G wasn't doing anything besides following behind them. Inside that room was a pair of twin maids who are always synchronized in anything they do, especially when they greeted the comers. "Welcome, masters, miss." Asari smiled as usual and just simply said. "Make her into a lovely lady. A type that no one could just resist." Grinning teasingly and to Mayu's hearing, it sounded something so suspicious though she didn't understand for it was spoken in Italian. She was only surprised when the twins pulled her and seated her down in front of the mirror and the two guys left. "W-wait! What is this? What am I going to do here?!" she complains which was just ignored by them and the twins has started to make her up.

After an hour, she could only gape while seeing her figure in the mirror. She was dressed in a light blue beautiful dress and her short hair was a bit wavy at the ends, light lipstick and a touch of make up to emphasize her hidden beauty (echo lang! XP). She couldn't believe that she could get pretty like this. Asari came back and was in total awe. "Myume! You look lovely! As expected for the twins duty. Good job girls." He complimented the twins and they just smiled then bowed before leaving. "Now, now. Come. We did not do it for just me to see, am I right?" he smiled and gently pushed her back as he followed going out of the room and to somewhere Mayu didn't exactly know where he'd take her. As they walk, she just can't stop noticing her sandals. It was white and she really likes the design and style of these as it just matches with her dress. Before she knew it, they have arrived and coming back to her senses, she realized it's the Master Giotto's office. Asari gentlemanly opened the door for her and as it was opened, she heard a faint gasp-like squeal. Peeking inside, she saw Giotto lying on the sofa, his hand was on the waist of the beautiful blond girl on top of her. The girl was smiling as they were close to each other like they were about to kiss. Mayu was surprised to what she saw and took a step back when Giotto looked at her a bit puzzled and surprised as well. Cat caught her tongue to what she witnessed, she frantically bowed and apologized then rushed out ignoring Giotto and Asari's calls.

"Elena. Don't mess with the boss, even though you're cousins, stay out of his business." The man with the light colored hair and formal suit said. The man with spiky dark-blue hair gently helped her up with eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Be careful, will you?" "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't mean to trip and fall into Giotto. It's because he wouldn't let me fix his tie!" she said with a pouty face as she stood up and linked arms with her fiancée. G, who was sitting on a chair smirked and said, "What a show." "Who was that lovely lady just now?" a man with a bandage on his nose asked. ". . . That was Myume. Giotto's new lover" Asari answered a little bothered with the situation. Giotto stood right up attempting to follow Mayu but he simply couldn't move at the moment when Asari said that. He looked at the man with his eyebrows furrowed. "Ohh… that odd maid who only wants to feed the cat" the young light-green haired man mumbles. Giotto then took a deep sigh and puts his hand on his forehead really troubled. "Asari, what did you do to her?" "I just wanted to know her by bringing her here to meet us all." He answered feeling a bit scared by Giotto's glare after and looked away before scooting to where everyone else was; having tea, crowding the office. "Oh dear. I'm sorry. I didn't know you're in love with someone now. And here I thought I could help you with someone I know-" she was only stopped by her fiancée when he gently patted her shoulder and whispered, "he's old enough to have his own decisions." When everyone got quiet now, Giotto was still standing in front of the door thinking of what to do at the moment and explain it to her, it's not like he was cheating anyway. "What are you still doing here!? Go and follow her." Elena said commanding her cousin. By that, Giotto walked out and looked for her in the kitchen, the garden or at the backyard, the front yard. It took him about twenty minutes searching for her in this big place but found her at the kitchen when he went there for the second time.

After rushing out not even thinking but she didn't even know why she ran when she saw them. She went straight back to that room to take her maid uniform and changed into it then back at the maids' quarters to wash her face and this time, she didn't look for Karla or she'll just burden her again so then, she went to the kitchen where her chores are just waiting for her to finish them. Sighing deeply, she's getting emotional again as tears slowly gathered in her eyes but then, she's holding it in for she's been crying enough already. After washing the plates, she washed her face then dried it off until Karla called her out in the garden. Heading to her right away, she smiles like the usual or Karla will just read her again about what she feels or something. Karla has been helping Mayu feed Leila now because she's fond with the cat now, too. They are now both in the garden near the pavilion to feed Leila her snack and play with her for a while. After then, Madame Beatrice called them and told them to go to the market to buy stuffs, especially food ingredients because they have guests now. Karla went to return Leila back in the mansion while Mayu went back to the kitchen to take the lists of what they have to buy. When she was about to head out and would just wait for Karla there, she was called by Giotto who is now standing behind her. She spontaneously looked back when she heard her name and that Giotto was slightly panting as he was looking at her. She took a step back but before she could get away, he held her hand despite the staff in the kitchen was looking at them. "Mayu, how long does it take to-" Karla called but when she saw Giotto holding Mayu, she kept quiet and slowly approached and said directly to Mayu, "I'll go buy things with Marina (another friend)." And then took the list from Mayu's hand before bowing at Giotto and left. Mayu didn't know herself why she didn't asked for Karla's help or that she couldn't at all and that she was just quiet and let it slip her what Karla was just saying. "Master Giotto, what can I do for you?" she simply asked normally while glancing at the people around them before each of them started to continue with their work. Giotto was still slightly catching his breath before he brought her out of the kitchen and to the pavilion at the garden. Mayu didn't say anything or protested at all and just followed him. When they got there, Giotto slowly let go of her hand and stood straight then looked at her. After staring at her for quite a while, he did notice that her eyes were a bit red. "Myume, were you crying? There's nothing between me and Elena-" Mayu shook her head and gently smiled. "I wasn't crying, master. I just got dust in my eyes a little earlier and I rubbed them too hard, I guess." That smile seemed a little off to Giotto and he knew right away that she was lying but before he could continue what he was saying, Mayu added, "I'm sorry master but I wanted to go with Karla at the market. I needed to buy something as well." Her little excuse to get away but he asked her said, "what you saw earlier, you're misunderstanding it". "Uhmm, master, I don't know what you are talking about, you might have mistook me for someone else…" another lie she told him. Giotto was puzzled for Asari said it was her but she denies it. The girl asked him to let her catch up and to Giotto's gentleness and being nice, he let her go which the girl bowed and rushed to catch up with Karla.

Good thing Mayu have her money with her and when she caught up with Karla, the girl was surprised when she's supposed to be back at the mansion and talking with the master. Not letting Karla know, Mayu kept it a secret and truly hoping Karla wouldn't notice anything. They bought what they were told as they also bought their necessities. As for Mayu who didn't buy anything all this time, she have quite a sum of money she saved, enough for her own living in the town and support her financial need. (Why was it even mentioned? =.= )

When tomorrow came, Mayu acted like usual and did what she has to do, but one thing has changed. She didn't go to spend time with the master like she used to, or if she have to see him, she wouldn't stay long but making sure there weren't any suspicions. That afternoon, the master's guests are about to leave in an hour and decided to have a tea time in the living room. The maids were bringing in the food, including Mayu. "Myume, could I have a word with you?" Asari asked still troubled about yesterday. The girl stood beside him and the man stood in front of her. Everyone was a little surprised by what they are witnessing. "Hmm… how do I say it… I'm sorry about yesterday. You have to see that when I was planning a diff-". "It wasn't her, Asari. She told me." Giotto interrupted stopping that topic of yesterday. "Ah. It was her. I know it. G knows it." He said as he glanced at the mentioned man which he only got a glance back as a response. "I asked her if she remembered me since I saw her being so attached to your cat. That's Myume, the girl you love and yes, she said her name is Myume." Asari explained. Mayu blushed so hard that she's caught with her lies to avoid the situation. "M-master Asari, you just mistook me for someone. I wasn't the one whom you had the twins to have makeover with-" with that said, she was stopped since she just told them that it really was her. "You see! It was you. I can't be mistaken." Giotto stood up and approached her making her look at him. "Why did you it wasn't you? I was going to tell you the truth." Mayu didn't say anything feeling so embarrassed and looked away. "Of course she wouldn't tell you the truth. She does not want to burden the man she loves." Elena said smiling who also stood up and looked at them. "I bet she's thinking that she can not be selfishly thinking about herself alone. Or maybe, she thought she I'm the one you're properly dating and that she's just on the way between us?" Elena chuckled by that thought but stopped when she saw the glare given by Giotto at her and seeing the girl's face burning red. "Oh! I was right! How cute!" ignoring his glares, she skipped approaching Mayu and hugged her tight. "I love your troubled face, darling! It makes me want to tease you more~!" she said squealing in excitement but then, she was pulled away by her fiancée, Daemon and dragged her back to their places. Mayu didn't know what else to do and it would be really rude to just run off again and so she was just standing there like a mouse surrounded by cats. "Myume, don't think like that. I told you I would never do anything not knowing the consequences. Listen, Elena is my cousin." Mayu was so shocked hearing that making her look at him and glance at the lady which she got a grinning smile at the said lady. On the verge of tears by her own embarrassment, she looked down on the floor. "She already has a fiancée, Daemon. What you saw yesterday was an accident. She wanted me to try on a necktie she bought for me but I did not want it. Urging me to try it on, I stumbled on the sofa and she fell on top of me, then you came in." holding her hand after, he made her look at him by the chin and smiles even though he's seeing her crying face. "Well then, I want to take this opportunity to prove that you love me in the extent you got jealous over that little accident." Still couldn't utter words, Mayu quietly let her tears fall while lightly biting her lower lip. Her eyes just looked directly at him and when he knelt down, she almost gasped but then she covered her mouth with her other hand while looking at him on his knee. "Myume, this may be too early to say it now but, will you spend the rest of your life with me as I will with you? Marry me." he softly asked but enough to be heard by everyone in the room. The maids and butlers hurried to see what was happening and the room were crowded as they gathered on the sides, some peek through the window, everyone is watching them with smiles on their faces especially Karla, she can't be absent in such a scene. They were chattering in anxiousness and in excitement waiting for the girl's reply. She just gazed at him and her tears turned to tears of happiness then smiled gleefully while nodding. "Yes. Yes I will!" her answer made the man rise up and embrace her tight as she hugs him back in tearful joy. Pulling back a little, Giotto leaned close and kissed her deeply. Everyone cheered and shouted congratulatory words while showering rose petals on them (when did they get that? /w/ 3 ).

Two weeks after, it's too sudden but it's already planned. It's the wedding day! Mayu, dressed in white and veil covering her face, carrying white bouquet of roses walking in a red carpet towards the man of her dreams waiting up ahead near the altar. He's wearing pure white tuxedo, a white necktie and a red rose on his chest pocket. Reaching for her hand, he takes her up front of the priest then said their vows, exchanged rings and sealed with a kiss. Everyone else was happily chattering as they have their meals by the beach. Excusing their selves, Giotto and Mayu took a stroll together and walked hand in hand with such smiles on their faces. "Say… I wanna ask you something…" she softly said and a bit shy to even mention it. "Hm? What is it?" breathing in, she looks at his eyes and seriously asks. "If, just if. If I'm gone, like… I would be back to my real place, what would you do?" Giotto was not sure what to say to that, not that he doesn't know what really happened. He already knows that Mayu was someone who isn't from this place. "… then… I'd go look for you." "What if you can't find me?" he gently smiles and leaned close to her placing a light kiss on her forehead then pulls back a bit and look at her, straight to her eyes while caressing her cheeks. "I'll find you. No matter how far and how long, I will definitely find you." He sweetly said bringing a sweet sound to her ears. She hugs him and snuggled on his chest. "You're not going to look for someone else?" she got a soft chuckle as a response but feel his hand caressing her hair. "Never. I promised you, I promised Viola and I promised your sister that I will spend the rest of my life with you, didn't I?" then, he kissed her chastely on the lips before she pulls him close and hugs him tight. After a minute they walked again and back to the place, they didn't say anything else to each other after that but fully feels each other's presence.

Three years later, they lived in the mansion as a family with their son named Sora, meaning sky as the mother wants that name for her first born. He is a very healthy, adorable active boy who looks like his father but his hair is silky black like his mother's. "Mommy!" the boy excitedly called out seeing his mother came in his room then out of his bed. "What is it, love?" she asks as she lifts him up carrying her two year old son in her arms. "I love~ you!" he sweetly said and kissed his mother on the cheek for a couple of seconds. "Ohh~ I love you more!" she kisses back on his forehead with love. Giotto then came in and approached them. "Good morning." He greeted them placing a kiss on his son's forehead and a chaste kiss to his wife. "I woke up without my beloved wife by my side. So, she wanted to see her only son, huh. That's making me jealous." He said as he embraced his wife with their son. "Hmhmm. I want to see him right away and be the first one to greet- Happy birthday, love!" "I see. I guess I could let it pass for today. Happy birthday, Sora." He greeted as well and both of them kissed each side of his cheek making the boy giggle. "Shall we go somewhere you want to go?" Giotto asks. "hmmm~ I want to garden's pavilion!" he happily says. "Oh? Not anywhere else?" Mayu asks. "nnn… nope!" he smiles innocently. "okay! If it's what the birthday baby wants. The three of them then went there and had their breakfast there while Karla is no longer a maid but that doesn't mean she's not working any chores anymore. She, Madame Beatrice and Mr. Hermano would come by for a minute to greet the boy and give their birthday wishes. Later on, his party is held at night. Many came, especially the famiglias. It was grand but still, meant for a little boy. They had a lot of fun spent together.

After the party, it's late at night already, Sora is already asleep soundly and the couple went back to their room. Feeling tired, Mayu went ahead to sleep while Giotto still attended to his guests for some of his clients went there as well.

Waking up in the morning, Giotto didn't find his wife beside him again and thought she went to see their son in his room. He went there but surprisingly, she wasn't there. Wondering where she went, he looked for her all around the house and out in the garden. She still wasn't found. He felt a sudden panic and uneasiness. He called for her close friends if she was with them but still not. He got himself busy of looking for her instead of his work. She would never go out without telling him beforehand until the day passed and turned to night. Sora is looking for his mother too but luckily, he wasn't crying since Karla is accompanying him and played with him so he wouldn't wonder much what's happening. There wasn't any sign where she could have gone. Remembering what she said on the day of their wedding, he only got a hint since he couldn't wholly believe it himself. Three months passed and yes, Sora kept on crying that he couldn't find his mother. He wants her, he needs her, as Giotto does.

A different kind of feeling yet a feeling like she used to have, Mayu woke up in her old bed; back to her hometown. She abruptly sat up and looked around her then she saw her younger sister sleeping beside her. Whimpering in sadness by the sudden turn of events, she started to cry making her sister wake up and screamed, "You're back! Mama! Papa! Mayu-nee-chan is back! She's here!" her family then rushed up to their room and checked on their long lost daughter. "Where have you been? You've been gone for five years! We were so worried!" they hugged her tight after missing her so much and cried in happiness. But Mayu's tear and feelings were all mixed up. She's happy that she's back to her family but she's so down-hearted that she was brought away to her own family. She didn't say anything and kept on crying and clung to her mother crying out loud. She didn't tell them where she has been and if she's asked, she wouldn't answer or change the topic.

After five months, Mayu was back to the things she used to do in her world. Even though it's a bit against her will, her mother forced her to continue her schooling in college which she just did so anyway despite her age a little off for a student but it didn't really matter in the school where she's going.

Feeling so down everyday, she couldn't make any good results (in tests and she never have been good anyway! Haha! =n= ) or even attend to the costumers properly at their store; yes she would answer but it was in a monotone voice and gloomy attitude. Another couple of days when she just got back to their store after school, she thought she saw Giotto's image there for a moment but then she was wrong. "Why would he be here? He's not from this time…" she mumbles to her self with tears gathering in her eyes. While she was busy putting the stuffs back in their store, someone asked, "how much?" and then she glanced to see but he wasn't holding anything, "what is?" she asks as she looked at him and her eyes widened when she saw his face. "How much could I buy your time?" he rephrased his sentence and before either of them could say anything else, Sora has rushed to his mother and clung so tight on her, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" the boy cried over and over which Mayu lifted him up and hugged him tight placing kisses all over his face while her tears trickled down on her face as she laughs happily and heartily. As for Giotto, he himself couldn't wait to touch her, he missed her so much so he wrapped her in his embrace making their son sandwiched between them which Sora didn't mind it anyway but instead, the boy felt really happy that his father found his mother and their family I complete again.

TRANSLATION

"ah~ mukae ni kite ne, Giotto" – 'please come for me, Giotto'

"_Appena messo__giù__lì__.__**"**_- __"Just put it down there."

_"Ho detto__si può semplicemente__mettere__lì__"- _"I said you can just put there"

_"Hm__, __una nuova__cameriera?__va bene__, __puoi__lasciare__ora__, __appena messo__il vassoio__su quel tavolo"- _"Hm, a new maid? Okay, you can leave now, just put the tray on the table."

"_Puoi andare__adesso"- '_you can go now'


End file.
